


Heroes

by WitchWithWifi



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: 2x05 shook me, F/M, I'm emo about it, Kid Fic, So I did kind of a play on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchWithWifi/pseuds/WitchWithWifi
Summary: Eva has a school presentation. Who is a hero in her life?
Relationships: Judy Robinson/Don West
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> It's just tooth-rotting fluff. This is set like 17-ish years after season 2, and the whole crew made it to Alpha Centauri safely. Enjoy!

Second grader Evangeline stood at the front of the classroom, holding a poster board that was nearly as large as she was. Her mom had tied her dark, curly hair back that morning, as Eva had a tendency to hide behind it when she felt particularly shy or embarrassed. Unlike her mom, Eva usually liked to have the curtain of her hair to be down, using the curls as her personal shield. She was wearing her favorite purple sweater and jeans that still had chicken feed in the pockets.

The wide windows let in the bright sunlight of the day. Or course, on Alpha Centauri, it was almost always sunny, due to their circling not one, but two suns. It was almost the end of the school day, and her classmates were shifting in their seats, anxious to finally be free to go back to the playground, or go home. Parents were clustered in the back, chatting quietly to one another,

Eva’s parents stood next to each other at the back of the classroom, wearing twin smiles on their faces.

“Eva?” Her teacher, Mr. Duvall stepped aside. “You can go whenever you’re ready.”

Eva smiled, and hoisted up her poster board. She wasn’t feeling shy today. “My hero is my mom.” She pointed at one of the pictures taped up on it. “Judy Robinson.”

Her dad smiled and nudged his wife, like he hadn’t stayed up half the night helping Eva prepare the poster – carefully cutting out colorful construction paper frames, and “accidentally” gluing her fingers together. He taught her a cool trick where she could cover her hand in glue, and then peel off the thin film that formed when it dried. They needed another bottle of glue to finish the poster.

“My mom is a doctor. She graduated medical school when she was 17, which is really young. She’s very smart.” Eva pointed at a picture of a beaten up, almost destroyed Jupiter. “When her family was coming here on the Resolute, they were attacked by evil robots, and got lost in space on a Jupiter for a really long time. My mom came up with the plan to save all the children on the Resolute, and became a captain to take them all the way across space to Alpha Centauri, even though she had to leave her parents behind. She’s very brave.”

Judy was beaming ear to ear, but she had tears in her eyes. Eva hoped she wasn’t making her mom sad, but her dad made a gesture that said “keep going.” Eva took a deep breath, and continued.

“They got lost again. But with the help of a nice robot, they saved everyone’s lives, and the 24th colonist group made it to Alpha Centauri. That’s why she’s my hero. My mom saves people’s lives every day, and she’s the bravest person I know.” There was more to the story, so much more, but Eva was told she only had two minutes for her presentation, and she had a lot to say.

The class did their obligatory clap, and her dad gave a little “Whoop!” from the back of the room. Eva’s mom sent a wink her way. They had a secret, a surprise for her dad.

Mr. Duvall stood to guide her back to her desk, but Eva held up her hand. “I’m not done yet.” A laugh rippled through the room, and Mr. Duvall backed up, a bemused smile on his face. Eva pulled the second piece of poster board out from behind the first and held it up. It was covered in photos of her and her father, and a picture of his toolbox, and a chicken. “My other hero is my dad, Don West.” Eva smiled when she saw the look of surprise on her dad’s face. Her mom wrapped both of her arms around her husband’s arm and leaned her head on his shoulder, a pleased look on her face. “My dad is a mechanic. He fixes machines for his job, and lets me come with him to work, which is fun sometimes.” Another laugh. Eva felt confidence build inside of her and pushed on. “He sings to me when I’m sad, and dances with me, and spins me until I almost throw up. He’s really funny, and helps me on my homework, and makes good food.”

Now her dad was the one with tears in his eyes. Aunt Penny would call him a crybaby when Eva told her about the class later today. “He was on the same ship as my mom when they got attacked. They were separated for a long time,” She tried not to make a face of disgust when her dad kissed her mom’s forehead tenderly. “But they found each other again. I’m lucky that I have two heroes I can look up to.”

The class clapped, and Eva walked back to her desk, smiling out of relief. She hadn’t stumbled over anything, and she remembered to hold up the posters like they practiced at home. Her parents each placed a kiss on her cheek, and congratulated her on her presentation.

After school ended, her dad swung her up on to his shoulders, while her mom carried the poster board.

“Were you surprised?” Eva demanded, trying to get a look at his face from her seat on his shoulders. She placed a hand on her dad’s cheek in an attempt not to fall down.

“So surprised.” Don assured her. She saw his grin and sat back, satisfied. “Whose idea was it to do the bait-and-switch anyway?”

Judy smiled, that small smile she usually had when she was really pleased with herself. “I might have… inspired the thought. But Eva was the one who did the rest.” Except buying the poster board. And the printing of photos. And the cutouts. But Eva did pick out the photos.

“Well, you guys did a great job.” A familiar redhead was approaching them from across the street, coming out of the high school. “And there’s Aunt Penny. Go say hi!” Don swung Eva off his shoulders and onto the ground. Eva took off instantly, running over to her aunt, who leaned down to wrap the dark-haired girl in a brief hug. “Hey there, monkey. How did the presentations go?”

“Good! My dad was so surprised!” Eva preened, turning to look at her parents, who had followed her at a much more sedate pace. “But they both cried, which was weird.”

Penny gave her dad a friendly punch in the shoulder. “Crybaby.” She teased. Don just rolled his eyes and shoved her right back.

“I recall a time that one of your students did a report on your book and you came over to dinner still sniffling.”

“Their insights were greatly appreciated! Certainly more refined than _your_ review, West.”

Judy rolled her eyes. “If you two are quite finished, I’m taking Eva to the space port this afternoon. You coming?”

Penny’s eyes lit up. “Wait, is that today?”

Eva’s mom grinned. “Yep! Will said this is his last one for a while- even space captains need to take breaks.”

Penny let out a little cheer. “Alright, well let’s get a move on! I want to beat mom and dad to the port this time.”

Don snorted. “I have it on good authority that Maureen’s been camped out there since last night.” He reached down to grab Eva’s hand. “You ready to see your grandparents and Uncle Will?”

Eva beamed with excitement. “Yeah! Uncle Will brings back the best presents!” Judy reached down and grabbed her daughter’s other hand. Eva laughed with delight when her parents lifted their hands up so high, she swung off the ground.

Evangeline West had never known the darkness of space. She’d never known the terror of being lost, or the heartbreak that came with being pulled from away from her family because of necessary sacrifice. But she knew her parents did. That’s why they were her heroes. They survived the unsurvivable, and came out of it kinder and more loving than they should have been. Every day, she heard their mantra: The Robinsons and the Wests stick together.

Also, she could see that her mom and dad were true love. Like, old Earth, happily ever after true love. So that was pretty cool, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the name Evangeline because it was on a list of "Badass Princess" names on Nameberry. Also, it means "bringer of light" and I think that is very fitting.
> 
> Headcanons: Penny published a trilogy of books, all documenting their trials and tribulations in space, and decided on an equally perilous job of teaching high school English lit.  
> Will is one of many Captains of Resolutes, since he is one of the few people who can connect with a Robot. Thanks to Will and his compassion, Robot-human relations are very good.  
> Maureen and John are retired after all of the aforementioned trials and tribulations. They just about flipped when Don and Judy got together, but love Eva with a frightening ferocity.


End file.
